


Overtime Perks

by cooper159



Category: The 100
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Commander Lexa, F/F, F/M, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Peen, One Shot, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, girl peen lexa, lexa - Freeform, lexa woods - Freeform, millionaire lexa, stud lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooper159/pseuds/cooper159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods, chief executive officer of a company she saved from the very grasp of liquidation and turned it into one of the most profitable businesses Polis had ever seen. The thirty three year old women had it all money, looks, reputation and charm. Her work was her life but Lexa was beginning to question if the constant late nights and failed relationships were worth the life she was missing out on until one evening, an employee named Clarke showed Lexa that working overtime could have its perks too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime Perks

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story belong to Jason Rothenberg and CW.
> 
> I would like to thank Ava for beta reading this chapter.
> 
> I wrote and originally posed this one shot as a Rizzles fic but decided it fitted the The 100 characters better.
> 
> This is a G!P one shot.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter and send me some one shot requests.
> 
> https://twitter.com/cooper_159

Winter had well and truly graced Polis with its harsh cold and blustering winds; the sun was setting earlier and rising later, turning the late afternoon glow darker each day. The top floor of the sixty two story high glass building overlooked the edge of the city and most of the River, a view the business woman had picked in particular, she often lost herself in the beauty of the city whenever life became difficult. However, the only view the brunette found herself lost in right now was the pile of paper work she was determined to read word for word before signing, a promise she had kept to herself since she first became a CEO. The dark haired woman groaned as she turned the page of the file, seeing it was only the second out of eleven pages. Lexa was snapped out of her work mode by the sound of a vacuum being turned on in the distance, no doubt down the hallway outside her office and past her secretaries desk. The CEO hid a yawn behind her hand before checking the time on her platinum Rolex, already knowing if the cleaners were in the building, she shouldn’t be. The millionaires suspicious had been confirmed when she found the big hand was a minute off twelve and she realized in less than seven hours after a quick shower and a four hour sleep she would be back in this building, back behind her desk, and back in the current leather chair her designer slacks and taunt ass rested on.

“Home for nine my ass.” Lexa mumbled to herself, pulling off her reading glasses only to rub her tired eyes. The brunette rested her bare elbows on her oak desk, the jacket of her Hugo Boss suit had been discarded long ago, hanging on the wooden coat rail in the corner off her office. The collar of her shirt was opened and her black tie had been loosened drastically the moment the last employee clocked out. The silver cufflinks that rested on her wrists had been removed and placed in her pocket shortly after before the sleeves of her crisp shirt had been rolled up. As CEO, Lexa always made an effort to look more than acceptable when in and out of the office, to make a point to her employees that looking presentable in public was just as important as the knowledge stored in the mind. 

Lexa stretched out her long limbs and suppressed another yawn, deciding then and there she was going to finish this page and continue to tomorrow, hoping a fresh mind and rested eyes would somehow make the process go faster. Just as the brunette was about to put back on her reading glasses, she heard heeled footsteps in the distance, the sound drawing nearer and nearer until the door to her office opened, revealing the last person she expected to see in her office at ten o’clock on a Thursday night.

"Miss Griffin?” The brunette raised a brow as the younger woman passed the threshold into her office, wearing a tight nazy blue dress showing off her sexy figure and toned legs.

“Is...Everything okay?” Lexa placed down her glasses only able to take her eyes off those pale thighs when the sound of the door clicking shut seemed to echo in the room.

"Everything's fine." Clarke rested her back against the door, showing off a shy grin as she eyed up the millionaire.

"What are you doing here so late? You finished hours ago." The older woman tilted her head.

"I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss." The blonde whispered, her blue eyes watching each move the older woman made.

"Oh." Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and rolled her chair back a little from the desk, she had expected to hear something about this weeks ago, she was foolish enough to  
think the incident had blown over.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior at the Christmas party. I would like to state I’m aware how wrong my actions were and would like to empathize, I would never dream of kissing you had I been sober.” The millionaire cleared her throat.

“If you would like to file a complaint, please feel free to speak to Human resources tomorrow. I will gladly set up a meeting and publicly apologize for my actions should you want to go down that route.” Lexa sighed, bringing her hands together on the desk. Normally she was more than capable to control herself after a drink or two but there was something about her gorgeous employee and the looks the young girl was giving the brunette that night that allowed Lexa’s professional side to crumble.

"Filing a complaint is far from what I want to do." The young blonde gave a small smile.

"Whoa, okay. I should have known.” Lexa faked a laugh, she should have anticipated this.

“I guess you want money or a promotion?” The brunette scoffed.

“If you think that’s going to happen you might as leave now and find yourself a good law-"

"That's not what I want either." Clarke giggled and stepped closer as the usually confident unfazed Lexa Woods became more flustered by the second.

"What do you want then?" The brunette narrowed her eyes, unsure what game the girl was playing.

"Something only you can give me." The young woman smirked as she got closer and closer until she was standing in front of her bosses desk, where she placed down her clutch.

"And what's that?" The brunette swallowed harshly, her eyes raking up the curvy figure of the blonde.

"Well...." Clarke trailed off and walked around the millionaire’s desk until she was standing in front of her boss, in between the chair and desk, her ass resting on the oak.

"When you kissed me that night, I felt how....excited you were." The blonde giggled as she glanced down at the Italian’s crotch.

"Miss Griffin I-”

“Now, it could of been the alcohol, or it could have been the little black number I wore that night...” The blue eyed girl licked her lips.

“Miss Griff-”

“But either way...I find myself wanting to wrap my lips around your cock." Clarke winked and grinned as she dropped to her knees and began working on the leather belt and  
designer slacks.

"Holy shit." Lexa gasped, her legs automatically spreading to accommodate the girl between them.

“I always liked you in black fitted slacks. They show off your ass much better.” The girl whispered, her hands deftly undoing the leather belt.

"M-miss Gr-Griffin-I don’t think-no this isn’t a good idea.” Lexa’s voice shook in arousal, she wanted this, she had thought about this ever since the clumsy girl had been accepted into the student placement her business offered to Mount Weather University.

“Y-you’re my-my-shit my employee! I’m your boss! I’m the CEO of this company!” Although the brunette knew this was an awful idea, she knew it was wrong yet her body had a mind of its own and so did the hardness beginning to stir in her slacks.

“Yes you are.” Clarke glanced up into green eyes and winked as she popped open the button.

“Shit, it’s so wrong, this could affect my reputation a-and you-your placement!” Lexa argued, suddenly coming out of her aroused state and stilling wondering hands.

"Nobody has to know." Clarke husked seductively as she toyed with the zipper between her fingers.

“Listen Clarke, I-don’t know what you’re after if it’s not money but I can’t do this.” The woman shook her head, despite the throbbing between her legs.

“I know you’ve probably had a lot of women come onto you solely for your money but please believe me when I say I couldn’t care less if you had ten dollars or ten thousand dollars in your account.” The honey blonde whispered with a shrug, money had nothing to do with this.

"I just want you cock inside me." Clarke pouted as she continued to lower the zipper and pushed the top of the slacks apart.

"Jesus." Lexa whispered at the girl's forwardness.

"God but you're only a kid; I'm twelve years older than you." The brunette spoke with a laugh, releasing her grip on the girls hands and covered her face with them.

"I'm twenty one, I'm old enough to drink and smoke not to mention have sex." The blonde teased as she pulled down the pants a little, enjoying the view of designer black boxers with a prominent bump against the brunette’s thigh.

"I-I-" Lexa struggled to think properly as finger tips danced gently along her boxer clad cock, barely touching but enough pressure to feel.

"I know you've been watching me for months, admiring my ass in all those tight skirts I put on for you.” The blonde whispered seductively as she gripped the hard cock through the thin material of the boxers.

“The way I accidentally missed one button on my shirt as I'm leaning over your desk to give you your coffee."Clarke smirked when she felt the millionaire’s dick tremble as she pulled down the boxers, freeing the swollen cock.

“Fuck.” The green eyed woman groaned in relief.

"And I know you particularly love my heels." Clarke giggle when her hand wrapped around the twitching member before she slowly moved her soft hand up and down.

“God.” The brunette whined, her eyes landing on the sight of her cock between pale fingers.

"You don't miss much huh?" Lexa asked as she brushed a stray blonde hair behind a delicate ear, admiring the young girl’s beauty.

"Not when it comes to you." Clarke leaned into the tanned hand resting on her cheek.

"I've wanted you from the moment you helped me pick up the tray of coffee I spilt on my first day. You're where so stunning and kind I knew I had to have you." The blonde  
admitted, her wrist action not slowing.

"And that was before I knew you were Lexa Woods." The young girl whispered, her sincere sky blye eyes looking up into green ones. Lexa smiled when she read the honesty in the eyes, she loved a strong and confident woman who went after what she wanted and suddenly Lexa realized this girl wasn't after her money or reputation, she simply went after an  
attractive woman who kissed her.

"Kiss me?" Lexa whispered as she pulled the blonde up slightly and met her lip with her own. Lexa could feel the blonde smiling into the kiss before her tongue brushed her bottom lip asking for entrance. The brunette moaned when the blonde’s tongue played with her own as her hand pumped up and down on her thick cock, focusing her attention on the tip.

"Jesus." Lexa pulled back when desperate for air, her lips swollen.

"Can I suck your cock now?" The blonde whispered as she batted her eye lashes.

"God you get right into it don't you?" Lexa chuckled.

"Mm, I don’t like to hang around the bush.” The blonde mumbled as she wet her own lips.

“Don’t you mean beat around the bush?” Lexa silenced herself when she felt Clarke’s breath against her pulsing tip.

“I don’t think it matters right now.” The younger girl smiled before lowering her mouth and taking the tip of her boss’ cock between her lips, tasting the sweetness on her tongue  
before swallowing the salvia in her mouth.

“Whoa.” Lexa gushed, as the girl began sucking harder and moving her mouth up and down to match the pace of her hand. She’d experienced this many times with many different women but somehow it felt different with Clarke, the girl didn’t appear too experienced as her teeth accidently grazed her cock now and then as she fought her gag reflex but it still felt better than anything she could remember.

“Jesus, Clarke.” The brunette whispered when she looked down, watching her hard member disappear between those perfect pink lips, Lexa was about to close her eyes in pleasure when she found blue eyes stared up at her, grinning wildly.

“You really do have it all, money, looks, personality and a big cock.” The blonde mumbled as she pulled back only to replace her mouth with both hands, spreading the wetness from her mouth.

“You’re very flattering.” Lexa’s laugh turned into a moan.

“You have no idea how good your mouth felt. I can only imagine what being in-” The older woman paused, not wanting to get ahead of herself.

“You can only imagine what?” Clarke nodded her head, wanting to hear the words, her grip tightened around the length.

“Wh-what being inside of you would feel like.” The brunette cleared her throat awkwardly, her hips moving up into those delicate hands.

“Do you want to find out?” The shy, awkward, clumsy girl that first walked into this office had clearly vanished, replaced by this confident, sexy, goddess of a woman.

“Fuck yeah.” Lexa nodded her head, her eyes darkening as her employee grinned, releasing her cock as she went to stand. The CEO was on her feet in an instance; quickly she shoved her pants, boxers and shoes off before helping the blonde to her feet, her big cock standing proud and excited.

“Now who gets right too it?” Clarke smirked slightly, taking the offered hand before she found herself pushed up on the expensive oak desk, the paperwork, pens and other office supplies shoved to the floor as her legs were spread.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Lexa grunted, her hand trailing between the girls thighs before she located the thin damp lace that could barely been considered underwear.

“You’re one to talk.” Clarke whispered as she undid each button of her blouse, freeing her bra clad chest.

“I’m I being too forward?” Lexa smirked as she pulled down the lace, carefully moving it over the black heels before standing between willing thighs, her hard cock resting against  
wet lips.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Clarke pulled the brunette into another kiss as she spread her legs and allowed the older woman closer to her.

“Oh shit.” Lexa’s body suddenly tensed and her movement stilled.

“What?” The blonde tilted her head.

“I err, I don’t have any protection on me.” The older of the two swallowed harshly.

“Then it’s a good job I do.” Clarke winked playfully and grabbed her clutch, unzipping the bag before fishing out the blue packets.

“Fuck, you’re so prepared.” Lexa groaned, her own hand had taking control of her cock, tugging on it harshly, ensuring her member never softened.

“You can thank my mother for that.” The blonde giggled, tearing the foil with her teeth.

“She’s a doctor, she made sure I carried around some form protection the day I hit my teens.” The blonde giggled, her hand replacing Lexa’s as she rubbed the head with her  
thumb.

“Fuck. Remind me to send her hospital a huge check in the new year.” The brunette chuckled; her eyes glued to the younger woman’s hands are she rolled the rubber onto her cock, ensuring it was nice and tight.

“Mm, an incentive for fucking her daughter?” Clarke smirked playfully and spread her legs, allowing the other woman even closer.

“Jeez, you’re actually really wet.” Lexa licked her lips, rubbing her length up and down soaked lips, pressing the head of her cock against the throbbing clit each time. The older  
woman sighed; she couldn’t remember a time a woman she spent the night with looked so excited.

“My arousal may not be as obvious as your but believe me when I tell you I’ve been imagining what you would feel like inside me for months.” The student husked down and tugged on the loose tie, pulling the woman into a searing kiss.

“Fuck.” The blonde’s body tensed a little when she felt the first few inches of the brunette push into her a little harder than she anticipated.

“Shit, sorry.” Lexa apologised, her lips wet and swollen from the sloppy kiss. 

Lexa swallowed harshly and pulled her cock back a little before slowly playing with the wetness seeping from inside of the other girl. The millionaire’s arousal hit a new level each time she pushed herself inside a little more, the feeling of tight, warm, wetness on the most sensitive part of her penis sent a tingle through her body. The brunette exhaled into the neck of her employee as she pushed in a little further practically feeling the blonde’s walls expand, forcing her body to make room for Lexa’s big cock. Clarke’s hands moved to toned ass cheeks and her nails dug in as the woman pushed her full length inside the other girl. Although the blonde had many lovers in her teenage years, she had to say she’d never felt so close, so content and so willing to give up any control this older woman asked for. She was embarrassingly smitten with the rich woman from literally the moment she met gentle green eyes, the millionaire was so kind, caring, generous and willing to help anyone who asked for it, although she felt foolish and would never say the words out loud, the blonde found herself falling for her boss as each day went by. Both women were so lost in each other, neither seemed to think of the consequences there actions would have engaging in intercourse at the office, let alone starting up something with an employee, not to mention the risk of getting caught by the night janitors.

“You’re so incredibly deep.” The student moaned, her legs coming to wrap around Lexa’s waist while her arms moved to wrap around the brunette’s neck, pulling her closer. 

“You feel amazing.” One of Lexa’s hands moved to the desk, gripping the oak firmly while the other held Clarke’s hip, helping steady the other girl as she gave a small moan each time she moved out, feeling the inner walls grip her.

“Please, faster.” Clarke begged, her nails stinging Lexa’s cheeks as the sweat slid down her back, soaking her shirt as she fucked the blonde harder and faster.  
The student moaned and moaned as the other woman fucked her at a new pace, her hips moving in faster but shorter strokes, the sound of the silver balls on the Newton’s cradle tapped faster and faster as the desk shifted back and forth. The older woman growled into the blonde’s shoulder, her breath coming in short pants as he got closer and closer to the edge.

“Play with my clit.” The words had barely left her mouth when tight circles were drawn around the swollen bud. 

“Yes, fuck! Just like that Lexa!” The blonde cried out and her hips rose to meet the brunette’s thrusts, her orgasm closer than ever.

“I’m going to come any minute now.” Lexa warned, her thrusts coming in shorter faster thrusts.

“Keep going, I’m almost there!” Clarke begged as her walls tightened around the cock; her body stiffened and the wetness flooded. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck!” Clarke chanted and Lexa nodded, the sweat dripping down her back as her body trembled and tingled before she felt her cock tighten and twitch before she felt her hot liquid shoot out of her cock for a good few seconds filling the condom before she collapsed on top of the blonde who was still riding out her own orgasm. The younger girl  
sighed in exhaustion surprised at how quiet her boss was when she came and for a moment she wondered if perhaps she was a silent crier only for her to pull back with the most content look on her tired face.

“Well, I will definitely be doubling that check for your mother.” Lexa joked with a large grin, knowing there was no way she would have engaged in sex without any protection.

“I never thought I would say it but thank god for my mother’s lack of boundaries.” The blonde untangled her legs from thin hips and looked into smiling green eyes, both sharing a small giggle.

“You still have your shirt and tie on.” Clarke traced her finger down the front of the soaked shirt, wincing slightly as her new lover, pulled out of her and carefully unrolled the filled condom.

“Well I was catching up on some paper work; I hadn’t exactly planned on this.” The brunette winked playfully before grabbing some tissue to wrap the latex cover in.

“Why are you still here? Wait, how did you know I was still here? Your office is downstairs.” Lexa narrowed her eyes teasingly, still resting between the girl’s legs as she placed both hands on the desk.

“I came back because I couldn’t remember if it was tonight or tomorrow night you wanted me to send that email out to our suppliers. Anya, your assistant wasn’t answering her phone so I thought I’d pop back in to double check.” The blonde shrugged.

“I was about to leave when Maria, one of the night janitors said your office light was still on. She was unsure whether to disturb you or not so I saw an opportunity to get what I wanted…” Clarke fluttered her lashes, going back to her innocent self.

“I do like women who go after what they want.” The older girl leaned into her employee and brushed the tip of her nose along her pale neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of strawberry shampoo and the sweet smell of release. She loved this content feeling spreading through her overworked body.

“Mm, I bet you do.” Clarke tilted her head and caught dry lip in a soft kiss, sighing as a gentle hand cupped her cheek. Lexa pulled back from the embrace with a genuine smile to find bright eyes, looking at her. 

“And who said overtime doesn’t have it perks?”


End file.
